joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamcha (super ultimate awesome edition)
Summary Yamcha is a character from the Dragon Ball Franchise. He is usually said to be the weakest. But this time we decide make him not weak. Yamcha is a useful character for once. This godly yamcha surpasses even the godly of gods. Yamcha became the first human to reach a Godmode like status. Calling Yamcha a Godmode Is a downplay in itself. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond all considerable tiers and calculations/impossible to define. Name: Yamcha Origin: Dragon Ball Franchise Gender: Male Age: 69 Classification: Human (God) Powers and Abilities: Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 10), Admin Manipulation, Laziness Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation ice manipulation flight able to use god ki and regular ki omni presence beyond omnipotence time manipulation concept beyonding Paradox manipulation meme creation matter manipulation atomic manipulation type 10 regeneration teleportation age manipulation existence manipulation explosion manipulation flight duplication soul manipulation plot manipulation spectral manipulation clone manipulation damsel manipulation too many powers to list I will be here all day any power or abilitie not listed here is here too Attack Potency: beyond all tiers/Impossible to define was able to solo the aleverse and spectral destroyers and most of the the real world with ease and in less than a hour yamcha was also able to kill the illuminati with one punch. hostless yxz thanos krone snek illuminati all were killed by Yamcha. Yamcha is too strong to be a spectral destroyer. Speed: yamchas speed is truly unknown as noone is able ever to out speed yamcha. Yamchas speed is impossible to define as he out paced cheagod and the illuminati yxz and hostless and sheep queen and even Superman outlier edition. Yamcha has infinite speed. He outsped all of dbz super except whis with 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%xinfinity squared to the trillionth of his speed Lifting Strength: yamcha was able to lift 7 infinity gigatons witch is 1 with infinity"infinity 7 tons and that's bearly using any of his power he was able to outlift thanos easily alongside all of dbz DC marvel aleverse combined Striking Strength: was able to destroy fandom multiple times and tocobwa tnoa and horror alliance in his sleep yamchas power was able to shake fandom just by his mere presence. He also was able to beat the illuminati and destroy his realm and kill zamasu who was immortal so ineffable Durability: impossible to define can beat host less yxz all alliances the illuminati and all mary sue and Gary stu characters and able to somehow beat superman outlier edition and able to fake his death multiple times and can beat any character who fights him yamcha also damaged beerus hakai edition by touching him Stamina: impossible to define yamchas stamina surpasses even the strongest of OCS and characters. Yamcha cannot be beaten. Enough said Range: Melee and range and omni internetal++++++++++++++++++++++++ Standard Equipment: Yamcha has the power Intelligence: beyond smart he plans out battles before they start he outsmarted the illuminati and the one above all above all above all above all Weaknesses: being mocked by his clone in dbz Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wolf fang fist Kamehameha Spirit ball Cloning hinoon Others Notable Victories: All pages of all wikis Notable Losses: Mr.popo (everyone's one true fear Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ike's characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Size Manipulation Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Regeneration Category:Humans Category:Glitch Manipulation Category:Truth Manipulation Category:Psychics Category:Wish Manipulation Category:Death Manipulation Category:Creepypasta Manipulation Category:DATA Manipulation Category:Logic Manipulation Category:Wind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Void Manipulation Category:Knife Manipulation Category:Knife Users Category:Saxophone Manipulation Category:Common Sense Manipulation Category:Fate Manipulation Category:Fate Users Category:Anything Manipulation Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Beyond the concept of conceptual manipulation Category:Fandom Manipulation Category:Atom Manipulation Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Creation Manipulation Category:Information Manipulation Category:Broken Manipulation Category:Destruction Manipulation Category:Regeneration Manipulation Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Potato Manipulation Category:Lucky Piano Manipulation Category:Luck Manipulation Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Wank Manipulation Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Tier Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fuck your manipulaiton Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Fanboys manipulation Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Mathematics Manipulation Category:Lewdness Manipulation Category:Salt Manipulation Category:Text manipulation users Category:Internet Manipulation Category:Light Manipulation Category:Height Manipulation Category:Do you remember how many character have you copied in your life? Category:Law Manipulation Category:Body Manipulation Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Beyond paradoxes Category:Infinite Speed Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Yamcha solos Category:Massively Beyond the concept of striking strength Category:Massively Beyond the concept of speed Category:Beyond space Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Massively Beyond the concept of edit Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Massively Beyond the concept of beyond Category:Massively Beyond the concept of powers and abilities Category:Massively Beyond the concept of attack potency Category:Massively Beyond the concept of soloing verses Category:Massively Beyond the concept of lifting strength Category:Massively Beyond the concept of durability Category:Massively Beyond the concept of stomp Category:Massively Beyond the concept of age Category:Laziness maniuplation Category:Massively Beyond the concept of standard equipement Category:Massively Beyond the concept of intelligence Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Stronger than his creator Category:Massively Beyond the concept of notable attacks techniques Category:Laziness Manipulation Category:Solos your verse Category:Godmode Profiles Category:Another damn Godmode